Touko and N's Apartment
by Madison.CheekyFee.Webb
Summary: This Is A Story About Touko And N Living In A Apartment
1. Chapter 1

N and i walked to Nimbasa City in hopes of finding somewhere to stay, hey Touko why don't we get a apartment, it's too cheap to go in a hotel by now, yeah your right let's get ourselves an apartment, once we got into Nimbasa City, we managed to find a apartment to stay for the night, well this room is small, but still who care's, N are you just going to ignore me, or am i just going to come over there and slap you round the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Wha... sorry did you say something Touko, i facepalmed myself, uhhh... never mind, i walked outside onto the balcony of our apartment. i gazed up at the sky, it was so beautiful at night, i gasped when a shooting star zoomed past, i made a wish about my younger brother Touya, making sure he is alright and that his journey is going perfect, i sighed dreamily.


	3. Chapter 3

I still gazed up at night sky, when N came out to my side and took my hand, i shivered to his touch, N i wish i could touch all the stars in the night sky, Touko they can't be touched, what why not N, because your my shining star to hold close, oh N that's so sweet of you, i huddled right into his chest, i'm getting worried if Touya will be alright, don't worry Touko your brother will be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned around and walked back in, i sat on the bed, brushing my hair and getting rid of all the knots, but the hairbrush just keeps getting caught in my hair, N would you help me with my hair, of course anything for you Touko, pass the brush to me then Touko, i passed the brush to N, who kneeled behind me, he began brushing my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

There all done Touko, why thank you N, no problem, i stood up and walked around the apartment, when i saw a ghost in the corner, i backed away a little but it floated towards me and went straight through my body making me shiver, N i never want to go to this apartment ever again, why what happened Touko, this ghost in the corner went straight through me.


	6. Chapter 6

I started to cry, shh... Touko i'm here there's no need to frightened, N held me tightly and softly stroked my back, making me calm down, we broke away and i continued walking around, hey i know who we could see, i know what your thinking Touko, Emmet and Ingo, of course, they're one level above us. i'll go and get changed N, but Touko you're already in clothes, no i'm going to wear something formal.


	7. Chapter 7

I got changed into a white t- shirt with black trousers and high shoes, what about you N, i'll just stay with what i got on, ok let's go and meet them, we ran up a level, knocking on their door, one of them came and opened the door and greeted us, Touko and... err who this Touko, oh may i introduce you to N, well welcome anyway, would you like to come in.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, Brother who is it, goes by the name's of Touko and N, sorry that's my Brother, Emmet, the white clad person came to the door to greet us. why are you here, Emmet said with an annoyed look, we just came to visit you guys, now now Emmet don't give them that look, why Ingo, because they're guests, don't be rude, come in if you like, but please forgive my Brother, he's acting a little strange today, so you said you're in love with N.


	9. Chapter 9

Not true, i'm not in love with N, me and him are just friends, Emmet still gave me an annoyed look, Pfft just ignore him, i turned my gaze back to Ingo, do you and N want anything, why yes i have something to drink, what about you N, the same if you don't mind, Ingo went to go and get our drinks, when Emmet still gave me an annoyed look.


	10. Chapter 10

What you looking at Emmet, he then got up and started attcking me, Emmet what do you think your doing to Touko, get off her, Ingo help, your Brother is attacking Touko, Ingo ran in the living room with the drinks in his hands, EMMET WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT A NEIGHBOUR, sorry about that, he's just acting crazy today.


	11. Chapter 11

I think it'll be best if you leave, but what about our drinks, here you can have them, drink them quickly, then you can leave, but what about your Brother, Emmet just needs calming down, we'll be going now, thanks for inviting us, we went to walk out the door, when Emmet charged at me and grabbed the back of my t- shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Emmet let go of me, N help me out, here take my hand Touko, i took his hand and he tried pulling me away from Emmet, when my t- shirt started to tear, Ingo came over and seperated Emmet from me, Touko and N go, Ingo what about you, don't worry i'll hold him off, in the meantime just run back to your apartment and lock the door.


	13. Chapter 13

We ran downstairs and back to our apartment, when N locked the door, i was on my knee's burying my face in my hand's, N came over and gently pulled my hand's away from my face, Touko why was Emmet chasing us, i don't know N, Ingo was right, Emmet is acting crazy, i started crying right in front of N, he held me close, trying to calm me down, shh Touko i'm here, there's nothing to be worried about.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood up and walked out onto the balcony resting my arm's on the railing, thinking about Touya, when i looked up at the sky, i saw something flying towards me, it was Braviary, there on the back of Braviary was my younger Brother Touya, Touko hey, hold on i'll try to land, meet me outside of your apartment, i ran downstairs to meet him, Touya over here, he turned his head in the direction of my voice, i ran over and hugged him tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

I missed you so much, i missed you too Touko, so how's your journey coming along, i heard you caught new Pokemon, why my journey's going great, i took a break to come and see you, you really did that for me Touya, yes err... Touko who's that, oh may i introduce you to my friend N, nice to meet you, i'm Touko's younger Brother, i know she told me all about you, oh did she now, N don't embarrass me in front of Touya.


	16. Chapter 16

Touya i want to see your new Pokemon that you've caught, of course Sister, come out gang, my Brother had Braviary, Tepig, Petilil, Meloetta, Emolga, and Minccino, wow a Meloetta, i heard they're rare, hey let's have a battle, Touya i like you to battle my friend, as you wish Touko, N i challenge you to a battle, great i'll be the ref, this will be a 3-3 Pokemon battle, when the Pokemon on either side is unable to battle, that person win's, ok begin.


	17. Chapter 17

Braviary you're up first, Sandile come out and use Stone Edge, Braviary dodge it, now use Peck on Sandile, dodge and use Mud Bomb, no Braviary, Braviary is unable to battle, Sandile wins, Meloetta come out and use Relic song, Sandile dodge it, now use Bite, dodge it Meloetta and use Hyper Voice, no Sandile, Sandile is unable to battle, Meloetta wins.


	18. Chapter 18

Yeah way to go, Meloetta return, Petilil, you're up next, Zoroark come out, Petilil use Vine whip, dodge and use Dark Pulse, no Petilil, Petilil is unable to battle, Zoroark wins, Tepig come out and use Flamethrower, dodge it and use Scratch, dodge and use Flamewheel, Zoroark dodge it and use Night Slash, no Tepig, Tepig is unable to battle, Zoroark wins, Emolga come out and use Volt switch, no Zoroark, Zoroark is unable to battle, Emolga wins.


	19. Chapter 19

Ferroseed come out and use Razor Leaf, Emolga dodge and use Thunderbolt, no Ferroseed, Ferroseed is unable to battle, Emolga wins, and the winner is Touya, N looks down in disgust, stands up and walks away, N wait where are you going, Touko let him go, i watched as N got into a vehicle, i went straight up to N's window and knocked, there i saw Ghetsis, changing the gear to drive mode, i watched as the vehicle drove away slowly.


	20. Chapter 20

I still tapped at N's window, trying to get his attention, i walked next to the car and placed my hand on the window, N don't go, he winds down his window and looks at me, don't go N, i put my hand on his cheek, Touko i'm sorry but i have too, but N you're my only friend, he gently pushed me away, and winds his window back up.


	21. Chapter 21

I didn't even say goodbye to N as they left, i started walking back to Touya, getting all teary over N, Touko what's the matter, N left me, i started crying even more, Touya held me close, i wanted to cry right into Touya, hey come on it'll be ok, i know let's go back home in Nuvema, but your journey Touya, my journey can wait, but all that matter's now is to go back home.


	22. Chapter 22

But i've got a home right here, which i shared with N, but Emmet is chasing you isn't he, yeah he is, but this is my home now Touya, hey do you want to stay here for the night, of course, i'm not trying to replace N am i, no of course not, come i'll show my apartment, when we got into the building, Emmet blocked the way to my apartment, Touya it's him now i'm scared.


	23. Chapter 23

Touko get behind me, i got behind Touya, is there another way to get through you, right Touko i'm going to head for the stairs, i want you to go under me and run up the stairs, Touko go now, i ran all the way upstairs to my apartment, while leaving Touya to deal with Emmet, i'm not letting you get my Sister, when i ran, i tried to call Ingo on my video watch, and tell him that Emmet is trying to hurt my Brother.


	24. Chapter 24

Ingo picked up and i told him everything that was going on downstairs, he came rushing out and saw me running up, Touko i heard everything, is your Brother alright, no Touya's getting attacked by your Brother. i'm going downstairs to sort out this situation, then i'm coming with you, no Touko it's too dangerous, stay in your apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

No Touya's my Brother and i have to help him no matter come on then if you want to come, Ingo extended a hand out for me to take, i took it and he pulled me all the way downstairs, Touya i'm coming, Touko i told you to stay in your apartment, i'm not leaving you, Emmet calm down you've got to stop this, he pushed Ingo towards the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

Causing him to lose consiciousness, Emmet what did you do that for, HOW DARE YOU, he's your own Brother, and yet you've pushed him, you really need to calm down Emmet, i slowly walked over and placed my hand on Emmet's chest, please calm down Emmet, look what you did to your Brother, you've pushed him into the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

I had the same thing when Ghetsis took N away from me, he was my one dear friend, i tried chasing after the vehicle, but it disappeared, i went on my knee's missing N more and more, Emmet came up behind me and put's his hand on my shoulder, are you alright Touko, no it's just N left me, now he won't come back, but he will Touko.


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile in the car, N had trouble missing Touko, Father i'm missing Touko, leave that wretched girl, she's got a lot on her mind than coming after us, BUT I'M GOING BACK FOR TOUKO, i don't care how much i miss her, N undo's his seat belt and got out of the moving vehicle, hey get back here, N runs all the way back to the apartment.


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Touko was having a lot of trouble missing N, i walked outside for fresh air, Touko, i could hear a voice calling my name in the distance and turned my head towards the figure running straight towards me, it was N, i ran towards him, oh how much i missed him, all i wanted to do is hold him tight, N you came back, i stood there motionless and started crying.


	30. Chapter 30

I wanted to nuzzle my face in his shirt and wrap my arm's around his waist, i ran back inside to tell Touya the good news about N, Touya, it's N, he did come back, he did, i grabbed Touya's wrist and dragged him outside, Touko where are we going, i want you to see N, Emmet and Ingo were stunned at me pulling Touya out of the building, N welcome back, it's cold outside, Touko let's go back in the building now.


	31. Chapter 31

Of course Touya, N why did you come back, because i just missed you that's all, listen i gotta go back to the vehicle before Ghetsis comes, see you later Touko, wait N don't go, i want you to stay, N started running back to the vehicle, i chased after him, N got back to the vehicle very quickly, he put his seatbelt on, and the car drove off to the forest.


	32. Chapter 32

When the car got to the forest, it stopped right in the middle, all the Pokemon came out of nowhere, and up to the car, meanwhile Touko was still running towards the forest, when i got there, i saw the car, surrounded by the Pokemon, i ran up to the car window, before that happened, an Onix came charging towards the car, flinging it up in the air, N stumbled out and dropped a thousand feet towards the ground.


	33. Chapter 33

I ran towards him and got on my knee's, N are you ok, all the Pokemon gathered round him, and started sniffing, a Minccino came out of the bushes, came over to N and started using it's tail to softly tickle his cheek, then something happened, N felt a soft gentle tickle on his cheek coming from Minccino, his eye's opened a little, i told Minccino to gently tickle his cheek a little longer, Minccino responded by softly tickling N's cheek.


	34. Chapter 34

N opened his eye's a little more, Touko what happened, you fell out of the car and dropped some feet, then Minccino tickled your cheek, N turned on his back, i picked Minccino up and placed him on N's chest, Minccino will you gently tickle N again, Minccino used it's tail to tickle N's chest softly, N felt a gentle tickle coming from Minccino, N has never been tickled before, this tickle was so soft, light and gentle.


	35. Chapter 35

Then Minccino went for N's hand and gently nuzzled against it, N felt a soft gentle nuzzle from Minccino, i tenderly placed a soft hand gently on his chest, N felt a hand on his chest, Touko what's going on, shh N it's gonna be ok, i'm here, don't worry, i used my other hand to touch N's cheek, come on let's get you back to our apartment, where's Ghetsis, i'm not sure N.


	36. Chapter 36

We started heading back to the apartment, where Touya was waiting for us, N and Touko you both came back, where were you, i found N unconscious in the forest, oh god is he ok, yeah he's fine now, aren't you N, why yes i am Touya, listen Touko, what is it Touya, i gotta get going, but Touya, can't you stay, i wish i could Touko, but i have a journey to be going on.


	37. Chapter 37

But can't you stay Touya, Touko please you got N to look after you, i gotta go, Touya wait, i got upset and started crying into N, Touko what's the matter, Touya left me without saying goodbye, i know what will cheer you up, what is it N, well everyone we know from every Region is coming to visit us, really N, yes and they got Pokemon with them to play with our Pokemon, wow awesome, so i'm not alone after all.


	38. Chapter 38

No of course not Touko, oh N thank you, i ran over and hugged him, here they come now Touko, a boy with raven hair and a Pikachu perched on his shoulder came first, Ash, Touko, we high fived each other, a girl with blue hair and a Piplup on top of her beanie hat came next, Dawn, Touko, nice to meet you, another boy with purple hair who comes from Veilstone City comes after Dawn, Paul, Touko, good to see you, another boy with yellow hair and orange eyes comes after Paul, Barry, hey Touko.


	39. Chapter 39

A girl and a boy with light and dark red hair comes after Barry, Zoey and Kenny, Touko, they both said in unison, another girl and boy with brown and raven hair comes after Zoey and Kenny, May and Max, Touko, another boy and girl with brown and orange hair comes after May and Max, Brock and Misty, how could i forget you two, Touko good to see you, a boy and a girl with green and purple haircomes after Brock and Misty, Cilan and Iris, Touko, i think thats it, so you've met, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Zoey, Kenny, May, Max, Brock, Misty, Cilan, Iris.


	40. Chapter 40

Nice to meet all of you, they'll be staying in this Region from now on, but in different Cities, is that true guys, yes we will be staying, right who's going with who, Dawn you pick first, i'll go with Iris, Ash your next, i'll go with Cilan, Zoey, i'm staying in Nimbasa City, Paul, i'll be in Nacrene City if you need me Touko, i'll be waiting, Kenny, i'll be in Driftveil City, May, me and Max will be in Icirrus City, Barry, i'll stay in Mistralton City.


End file.
